Murder Ride
by Faxlover123
Summary: Max killed an innocent woman at age six to save her family. What happens when Max attempts to become a normal girl? Will she overcome the side effects of murder? Eventually FAX! Please read!


**Hey guys! Trying out a new story! Tell me if you want me to continue with reviews! And, by the way, Max, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, and Ella are sixteen; Gazzy and Angel are twins that are eight. Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride.**

* * *

I didn't want to do it, but I had to. If I hadn't, they would've killed everyone I loved. The Dragons; The secret Gang that had officially corrupted my father by the time I was six. My whole family has been involved with them involuntarily. I'm the only child, but my mom, Dr. Martinez, and my dad, Jeb, couldn't get out of their life debt. The only way we could repay them without them murdering everyone we loved would be for me to kill.

It was horrific. I was told to decapitate the innocent woman running on the streets. At age six, might I remind you, I ran down the street, jumped on the lady's back, and held a knife to her throat. I told her to move into the alley on our right. She complied.

Her last words were even worse. "Tell my family I love them." I nodded to her and apologized for what I was about to do. I felt tears sting my eyes as I cut into her. She had a family she loved and wanted to protect, too. I just put my thoughts and feelings above her own, as if I were more important. It's disheartening that I was so clueless at my age, especially since I had the mind of a twelve year old at the time. I knew what I was doing; I just chose to believe it was the right thing to do, but in retrospect, it wasn't.

The irony of the situation still tickles me. I've basically spent my whole life trying to protect people from any and all danger, no matter what the sacrifice. And yet, that day, I hurt more people than I ever have protected.

Even funnier, after that huge incident, our family's life debt was relieved, but my parents wanted me to go to school. What if people find out that I murdered someone intentionally for my own well-being? That's why, ever since I started school, I've devoted myself to protecting people from me. I don't let people inside my boundaries, not even my own parents. They ruined any child that could've come even close to a normal child.

But I don't know what I'm doing, blaming other people. I'm the one who did it, so I'm the one who has to live with that horrible image for the rest of my life. This, my dear readers, is the story of a girl named Maximum Ride. A girl who is trying to protect. It doesn't matter if I'm trying to protect my worst enemy or my best friend; I will protect. At this point I probably sound like a robot, so I'm going to continue on with the story.

For safety, my family moved to Arizona. Being that we are from Canada, I'd say we traveled a great deal, and I'm ready to face the world.

I gathered my belongings out the car, and I followed my mother into our new house. I went up stairs to claim a bedroom while my parents carried everything else in. It's nice to finally be able to settle in, and, at least, pretend to live a normal life. We all know that living a normal life isn't palpable with me, though.

I walked into my bedroom. To the left I had a double window that led to a tree branch, in front of me I had a balcony with double doors, and to my right I had the main essentials of a bedroom. I threw down my bags and went to the left. I opened up the window, and I climbed onto the tree. Too bad I don't have a best friend living next door because I could literally crawl into their window if I wanted to. I don't think the neighbors would appreciate that very much, though.

I went back in, and I took a shower. At times, I wish water could wash away impurities. I would be perfectly normal. I wouldn't constantly have the weighing image of the woman's head in my mind every time I closed my eyes.

After I was clothed, I went down the stairs to eat dinner with my family. It was a tradition we had. Only if you were dying or bleeding could not be at the dinner table. Unfortunately, I was doing neither, so I was stuck eating dinner with my parents.

"Max, tomorrow you're going to Central High School. I want you to try to be as normal as possible. We don't want you to catch people's attention, now do we?" My mother said.

I nodded and hurriedly finished my dinner. I was going to need as much sleep as possible for the day lying in my future.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I loved coming up with it! How about I do questions at the end of every chapter, so I can check out reviews from you guys? **

**Question one: What's your favorite band?**

**I'm always looking for new bands to explore and listen to, so give me your input! -Ash**


End file.
